Portkey Problem
by Milda Malione
Summary: Hermione dan Draco tak pernah mengira jika benda yang mereka sentuh adalah sebuah portkey yang bisa mengantarkan keduanya ke tempat-tempat asing tak dikenal. Bukan hanya sekali, tapi berulang kali. Ketika batas ruang dan waktu sudah terlampau sulit untuk dijelaskan, masihkah ada kesempatan bagi mereka untuk pulang? Chapter 3: As Sweet As Candies. Sirup raspberry. Tampuk kristal.
1. When It All Begins

Chapter Summary:

Berlatar di tahun ketujuh Hogwarts ketika Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy yang melanjutkan pendidikan mereka ditunjuk sebagai Ketua Murid Putra dan Putri. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam Kamar Kebutuhan dan tanpa sengaja memegang suatu benda yang ternyata adalah portkey, mengirim keduanya ke tempat asing entah di mana. Tak ada yang mereka inginkan selain kembali pulang, namun keinginan itu tampaknya tak bisa terwujud dengan mudah.

.

.

DISCLAIMER:

Although the plot is mine, this story wouldn't be written if JK Rowling didn't create Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

.

.

PORTKEY PROBLEMS

Chapter 1 – When It All Begins

.

.

 _Brak!_

Suara gebrakan meja yang cukup keras membangunkan Draco Malfoy dari tidur siangnya. Susah payah ia berusaha membuka mata dan menyadari siapa manusia dengan nyali tinggi yang sudah berani melepaskannya dari kenyamanan dunia yang sedang ia nikmati. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan nyamannya tertidur di siang hari saat matahari masih memancarkan terik hangat dan mengeluarkan keringat orang-orang di bumi. Namun saat ia mulai merasakannya, manusia-entah-siapa-itu tanpa perasaan bersalah malah membangunkannya.

Dan dia di sana. Manusia itu, yang sudah mengganggu tidurnya, melotot tajam penuh kemarahan sambil berkacak pinggang. Siap menerkam seperti berang-berang. _Well_ , Draco sendiri sadar bahwa terkaman seekor berang-berang bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas ditakutkan jika dibandingkan dengan kemarahan singa atau terkaman beruang, tapi berang-berang yang satu ini tak bisa diremehkan begitu saja.

Lain kali, jika ia diberi kesempatan lagi untuk tidur siang, Draco berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menahan sedikit saja rasa kantuknya dan memilih tidur di kamar alih-alih di sofa Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid seperti saat ini.

"Ada apa?" Draco bergumam, membuka matanya perlahan.

"Bangun!" teriak perempuan yang sedang menahan amarahnya, "Apa Kepala Sekolah memilihmu menjadi Ketua Murid hanya untuk tidur siang, hah?"

"Sepertinya iya," suara Draco terdengar semakin pelan. Tanpa sadar, matanya kembali terpejam.

Hermione Granger sudah tak tahan dengan keadaan ini. Ia tak bermaksud memasang muka manis dan bersikap layaknya gadis kecil lugu di hadapan pangeran Slytherin itu. Tapi nyatanya, meski dengan kemarahan yang hampir meledak dari ubun-ubun, sang ular tetap sulit untuk dibangunkan.

"Malfoy, tolong! Bangunlah!" dari nada suaranya yang setengah memelas, dapat dipastikan ia hampir kehilangan kesabaran.

"Bangunkan aku saat makan malam saja."

Hening. Ketua Murid Putra kembali tertidur dan Hermione memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya di salah satu kursi yang ada di sana, berhadapan langsung dengan sofa yang menjadi sahabat Draco dalam menikmati kenyamanan siang harinya saat itu.

Bukan kali pertama ia harus menghadapi sikap menyebalkan Draco Malfoy. Sejak memutuskan untuk kembali ke Hogwarts dan melanjutkan tahun ketujuh sekolahnya yang tertunda karena perang besar, Hermione tak pernah menduga Draco juga akan melakukan hal yang sama—kembali melanjutkan sekolahnya. Sejujurnya, memang tidak ada yang menduga jika mantan pelahap maut yang juga berasal dari keluarga yang mulanya mengabdi patuh kepada Pangeran Kegelapan itu berani menampakkan diri kembali setelah perang besar, apalagi memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan tahun terakhirnya di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. Hermione tak pernah menduga hal itu terjadi, tak pernah pula memikirkan bahwa keputusannya melanjutkan sekolah ternyata berubah menjadi setengah bencana karena Profesor McGonagall—yang kini menjadi kepala sekolah—menunjuk dirinya dan Draco untuk menjadi Ketua Murid Putra dan Putri, dengan arti mereka harus berbagi asrama istimewa bagi Ketua Murid bersama, menghabiskan waktu di ruang rekreasi bersama dan wajib melakukan patroli berdua. Bagi Hermione, apa yang harus ia lakukan itu cukup menyiksa jika ditambah pula dengan sikap _partner_ -nya yang memang sulit diajak bekerja sama.

Lihat saja sekarang. Hermione masih sangat ingat ia memberitahu Draco untuk membantunya menyimpan barang-barang rampasan tak berguna ke Kamar Kebutuhan. Tapi saat ia kembali ke ruang rekreasi untuk mengambil tumpukan barang-barang rampasan dari murid kelas satu dan dua, ia malah mendapati rekan Ketua Murid-nya terlelap di sofa. Tidur siang. Di saat Hermione membutuhkannya. Di saat ia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menjadikan gelar Ketua Murid Putra-nya tak sekadar gelar dan membuat lencana Ketua Murid di jubahnya tak sekadar hiasan pelengkap.

"Huh," tanpa sadar Hermione mengeluh pelan. Rasanya sudah cukup lelah ia melakukan sebagian besar tugas Ketua Murid sendirian, tapi menunggu yang tak pasti juga lebih melelahkan. Hermione tidak tahu kapan Mr. Malfoy muda itu akan bangun dari tidur siangnya. Dan Hermione paling tidak suka berdiam diri ketika tahu ada tugas yang harus diselesaikan. Ia memutuskan untuk melakukannya sendiri. Membawa setumpuk mainan dan barang-barang lain dari kamarnya ke Ruang Kebutuhan tidak akan memberatkan. Sebelumnya, ia bisa melakukan hal yang seharusnya menjadi tugas mereka berdua sendirian, jadi ia tahu jika membawa barang hasil rampasan ke Kamar Kebutuhan akan cukup mudah baginya.

Hermione beranjak dari kursinya. Ia mencibir ke arah Draco yang tengah terlelap sebelum pergi menuju kamarnya: mengambil tumpukan barang-barang yang ia simpan di sana. Sudah diputuskan. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia akan melakukan tugas Ketua Murid seorang diri saja. Setiap kali begitu, Hermione selalu berharap bahwa itu adalah tugas terakhir yang akan ia lakukan sendiri, bahwa Draco Malfoy akan membantu di tugas mereka berikutnya. Tapi harapan itu sama saja dengan menggigit bagian tengah kue donat. Kosong. Tak pernah tercapai. Nampaknya kali ini pun akan sama.

Ia telah membawa sekarung barang rampasan dari kamarnya ketika menyempatkan diri untuk mencela Draco yang tengah tertidur pulas sekali lagi sebelum memutuskan untuk keluar. Slytherin berambut pirang platina itu masih terpejam damai dan Hermione benci jika dirinya harus mengakui bahwa memandangi wajah Draco yang sedang terlelap seperti saat ini terkadang membuatnya tak ingin beranjak dari tempat itu. _He is very good-looking_ , gumamnya dalam hati. Tapi kenyataan bahwa Draco pemalas, tak bertanggung jawab, licik, sombong, dan sifat-sifat buruknya yang lain sekejap menghapuskan kenyataan betapa menarik penampilannya. Mendadak saja Hermione tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia mengambil kembali karung berisi barang rampasan yang sempat ia letakkan di lantai. Tak ada lagi pikiran tentang Draco Malfoy yang pemalas, tak peduli seberapa tinggi kadar ketampanannya.

"Dasar Ketua Murid tak berguna!" lagi-lagi Hermione menggerutu kesal. "Awas saja kalau kau— _Ouch_!" entah karena ia terlalu fokus memandangi wajah pulas Draco atau karena ia terlalu banyak menggerutu, sebelah kaki Hermione terantuk meja. Posisi yang kurang sempurna apalagi ditambah dengan tangannya yang membawa karung ukuran besar membuatnya hilang keseimbangan. Ia jatuh tertelungkup, setengah isi karung yang ia bawa berjatuhan keluar.

"Sial!" rutuknya, masih dalam posisi menghadap lantai.

"Oh, jadi ini akal-akalanmu?" Suara gedebuk yang timbul saat Hermione terjatuh spontan membangunkan Draco.

Hermione menutup mata menahan malu. _Ceroboh sekali_ , katanya dalam hati, _dan kenapa si Malfoy harus bangun di saat seperti ini?_

"Kau sengaja jatuh untuk membangunkanku? Inikah ide cemerlang dari Miss-Know-it-All?" sindir Draco. Ia sudah sepenuhnya bangun jika sudah mampu berkata dengan nada sinis seperti itu.

Mendengar hal itu, Hermione merasa kesialannya bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

"Jangan tersanjung, Malfoy!" Hermione bangkit dan merapikan rok serta jubahnya. "Itu tadi murni kecelakaan."

"Kau perlu bantuanku, akui saja," timpal Draco tanpa mempedulikan omongan Hermione sebelumnya. Ia kemudian beralih memunguti barang-barang rampasan yang berserakan di lantai dan memasukannya kembali ke dalam karung.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Hermione menarik salah satu _Frisbee_ bertaring dari tangan Draco.

"Ya. Dan kemudian menumpahkannya kembali."

Wajah Hermione memerah. "Dengar, Malfoy! Insiden tadi adalah yang pertama dan terakhir bagiku. Jangan bersikap seolah kau adalah pahlawan dengan mengambil alih pekerjaan yang bisa kulakukan!" Hermione berkata geram.

Draco tak menjawab apapun. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya membereskan barang-barang yang berserakan dan menatap Hermione lekat-lekat.

"Apa?!" bentak Hermione. Ia berusaha keras untuk tidak tersipu saat dipandangi Draco sedemikian rupa. _One thing to cover that up is acting as fierce as possible._

Draco mengangkat bahu sebelum beranjak membawa karung yang sudah terisi penuh kembali.

"Lain kali, pikirkan cara yang lebih anggun untuk membangunkanku. Jangan dengan pura-pura terjatuh seperti tadi," ia berlalu begitu saja, seolah tak mengindahkan keberadaan Hermione di tempat itu. "Ceroboh," gumamnya pelan.

"Aku tidak pura-pura!" teriak Hermione dengan kekesalan yang memuncak. "Dan aku tidak seceroboh kau! Malfoy! Kembali kesini!"

"Maaf, aku mau menyimpan barang rampasan ini dulu. Itu yang seharusnya dilakukan Ketua Murid yang baik."

Itu yang akan kulakukan! Hermione berteriak lagi, tapi kali ini teriakannya tak keluar saking kesalnya. Menahan amarah, ia mengikuti Draco keluar lubang lukisan.

Sepanjang koridor menuju lantai tujuh tempat dimana Kamar Kebutuhan berada, tak urung Hermione menggerutu di dalam hati. Menjadi Ketua Murid Putri adalah salah satu impiannya sejak ia masuk ke Hogwarts, namun berpasangan dengan Draco-si-Ferret-Pemalas-Malfoy sekejap membuatnya menyesal telah bermimpi menduduki jabatan kepemimpinan siswa tertinggi di sekolah ini.

Langkah mereka melambat ketika tiba di dinding berpualam, demikian pula gerutu kesal Hermione.

Draco melirik kearahnya, "Bukakan pintunya!"

Hermione memutar bola mata, hatinya mendongkol karena perintah Draco yang tak sopan. Ia menghela napas berat sebelum memejamkan mata, menggumamkan tujuannya masuk ke dalam Kamar Kebutuhan.

" _Kami perlu tempat penyimpanan yang aman untuk barang-barang rampasan ini."_

" _Kami perlu tempat penyimpanan yang aman untuk barang-barang rampasan ini."_

Dan dinding yang membatasi koridor lantai tujuh dengan Kamar Kebutuhan pun perlahan terbuka, menyediakan cukup ruang untuk mereka berdua masuk ke dalamnya. Tanpa mempersilakan Hermione, Draco masuk terlebih dahulu. Pikirannya seakan lupa bahwa Hermione-lah yang membukakan pintu untuk mereka. Tak ia indahkan bahwa setengah jam yang lalu, ia pasti masih tertidur di sofa rekreasi jika saja Hermione tidak mengalami kecelakaan kecil memalukan tadi.

Sementara itu, Hermione yang masuk berikutnya memelankan langkah. Kamar Kebutuhan sudah banyak berubah semenjak terbakar saat perang kedua. Barang-barang di dalamnya kini tak lagi bertumpuk-tumpuk seperti dulu. Ruangan serba guna yang dulunya perrnah digunakan Laskar Dumbledore sebagai tempat latihan tersembunyi mereka itu kini terlihat lebih rapi. Ini kali pertama ia masuk kembali ke ruangan tersebut, begitu pula dengan Draco.

"Simpan. Selesai. Keluar," ujar Hermione, nadanya terdengar memerintah. _Lalu kembali ke ruang rekreasi_ , katanya kemudian dalam hati. Dan jika _partner_ Ketua Muridnya yang sangat rajin—dalam konteks sarkastik—itu bisa menuruti apa yang ia katakan tadi, Hermione akan sangat berterima kasih.

"Sungguh?" Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau akan keluar begitu saja dan melewatkan kenangan di tempat bersejarah ini? Maksudku, coba lihat tempat ini. Sudah banyak berubah setelah perang kedua usai."

Ternyata Draco menyadari pula bahwa Kamar Kebutuhan sekarang sudah berbeda dengan apa yang mereka tahu beberapa tahun lalu dan Hermione mengakui kebenarannya. Setidaknya Draco mengatakan hal pertama yang bisa diiyakan Hermione hari ini: menyusuri kenangan yang pernah mereka lalui di Kamar Kebutuhan. Saat perang besar, ruangan ini terbakar hingga menghancurkan diadem Ravenclaw, salah satu horcrux milik Voldemort. Di tahun kelima, Hermione banyak menghabiskan waktu di tempat ini dengan Laskar Dumbledore. Berlatih mantra-mantra baru dan menyusun rencana untuk menghadapi kebijakan Kementerian sebelum akhirnya tempat ini diledakkan oleh si Muka Kodok Umbridge. Hermione juga tahu bahwa Kamar Kebutuhan menyimpan kenangan tersendiri untuk Draco. Di tahun keenam mereka, Draco menyimpan lemari dua arah yang berhubungan dengan Borgin and Burke's, toko sihir hitam di Diagon Alley. Siapa sangka bahwa itu adalah cara Draco menyelundupkan beberapa Pelahap Maut ke Hogwarts, dan saat itu, Hermione amat membenci Draco karenanya. Saat ini pun sebenarnya masih sama, hanya saja kadar kebenciannya mulai berkurang.

"Apa maumu, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione akhirnya.

"Entahlah," Draco menjawab tanpa melihat ke arah Hermione. Setelah menyimpan karung yang tadi ia bawa di salah satu sudut dekat lemari penyimpanan, sebelah tangannya kini menyentuh barang-barang antik yang ada di tempat itu.

"Urusan kita sudah selesai di sini. Aku akan keluar," Hermione cepat-cepat mengambil keputusan. Meski di dalam hatinya ia sedikit menikmati waktu berdua dengan Draco saat ini, Hermione masih menyadari bahwa ada banyak hal yang harus ia kerjakan.

"Tunggu!" Draco menghentikan niat Hermione untuk keluar dengan berseru tiba-tiba ketika ia melihat sehelai kain sutra berwarna merah menutupi satu benda di atas meja kayu yang sudah lapuk. "Kenapa benda seperti ini ada di Kamar Kebutuhan?" Draco bertanya, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Hermione yang beberapa saat tadi hampir keluar dari tempat itu kini berbalik menghampiri Draco dan memandangi benda di atas meja. Sebuah dayung.

"Dayung?"

Draco memutar bola mata, "Aku tahu nama benda itu. Yang aku tidak tahu kenapa benda seperti itu ada di sini?"

"Kurasa orang-orang bebas menyimpan barang apa saja di tempat ini."

"Iya, tapi…" kalimat Draco terhenti ketika tangan kanannya menyentuh gagang dayung yang beberapa saat tadi tersembunyi di balik kain sutra berwarna merah. Entah disebabkan oleh kekuatan dari mana, sebelah tangan Draco tertarik ke depan. Dan tanpa sempat ia sadari, tangannya tertarik lebih jauh lagi. Sesuatu yang tak terlihat itu semakin menampakkan kekuatannya ketika kedua kaki Draco kini tidak lagi menapak di lantai. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan saat itu adalah meneriakkan nama seseorang yang sedang bersamanya.

"Granger!" tangan kirinya menggapai-gapai jubah Hermione dan berhasil menarik pinggirannya.

"Tidak, Malfoy!" Hermione ikut berteriak saat ia juga merasa terangkat dari lantai, "Lepaskan dayungnya! Itu…"

Keduanya berpusing hebat dalam dimensi ruang dan waktu yang sulit didefinisikan. Hermione tahu benar apa yang sedang terjadi saat itu. Namun tak peduli betapa seringnya ia mengalami hal seperti ini, berputar-putar dalam pusaran besar layaknya tornado tak urung membuat ia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, begitu pula Draco. Mereka berdua tak menyadari akan kemana pusaran ini bermuara. Tangan kanan Draco masih menggenggam dayung, sementara tangan kirinya berpegangan erat pada pinggiran jubah Hermione ketika mereka mendarat di atas permukaan kayu yang cukup keras.

"…portkey." Hermione melanjutkan kalimatnya segera setelah ia meninggalkan suara gedebum cukup nyaring saat tubuhnya jatuh ke atas lantai kayu. Ini kedua kalinya ia jatuh di hari yang sama.

"Informasimu tak berguna, Granger!" Draco berkata ketus. Ia mencoba berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya namun kemudian terhuyung ke belakang saat dirasakannya lantai kayu tempatnya berpijak saat itu bergerak. Permukaan kayu tempatnya dan Hermione mendarat dari portkey di Kamar Kebutuhan itu ternyata bukanlah lantai dari sebuah bangunan, melainkan sebuah perahu! Dan jika keadaan ini bisa lebih parah lagi, perahu kayu itu terapung-apung di tengah lautan luas, entah laut apa namanya, dan lebih penting lagi, entah di belahan dunia mana laut itu berada.

" _Good job_! Kau menyentuh benda yang salah," cibir Hermione. "Lihat di mana kita sekarang! Terapung-apung di tengah lautan antah berantah, dan penyebab dari semua ini karena tanganmu yang usil menyentuh dayung itu! Kalau saja tadi kau menuruti perintahku untuk segera keluar dari Kamar Kebutuhan, saat ini aku sudah ada di kamarku untuk menulis puisi Rune Kuno, mengerjakan esai Transfigurasi atau membaca buku-buku Arithmancy. Apapun yang bisa aku lakukan akan lebih penting daripada terjebak di sini bersamamu!"

" _Will you please calm down_?!" potong Draco tak sabar. Hermione yang menceracau hanya membuat keadaan menjadi lebih buruk. "Siapa yang menyangka kalau dayung biasa ini adalah portkey?"

" _Well_ , pastinya bukan kau, Malfoy! Karena jika kau berpikir sebelum menyentuh benda itu dan tidak menarik pinggiran jubahku, kita berdua tidak akan berakhir di perahu ini."

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa mengembalikanmu ke Hogwarts. Kau dan ceracauanmu itu," kata Draco akhirnya.

Hermione tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, ia bergeser ke salah satu ujung perahu, sementara Draco di ujung lainnya mulai menurunkan dayung untuk menggerakkan perahu itu.

"Yang harus kita lakukan hanya mencari daratan untuk beristirahat, dan…" potong Draco dengan suara lebih keras saat dilihatnya Hermione hampir membuka mulut untuk bicara, "jangan cerewet!"

Hermione mencelos.

"Banyak bicara tidak akan membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik. Kau harus tahu itu."

Kata-kata Draco membuat Hermione menyadari jika pada saat-saat tertentu, pangeran Slytherin itu bisa bersikap lebih bijak daripada dirinya. _Ini bukan diriku yang biasanya_ , batin Hermione. Ia sudah pernah menghadapi keadaan yang lebih buruk dan bisa bersikap lebih tenang nan bijak. Namun kenyataan bahwa ia sedang bersama Draco membuatnya tak bisa menahan panik untuk beberapa detik saja. Kepanikan yang otomatis timbul ketika ia memikirkan akan sampai kapan mereka ada di tempat asing ini atau bagaimana caranya mereka kembali ke Hogwarts dengan selamat. Hermione memejamkan matanya untuk menenangkan diri, amat berharap ketika matanya kembali terbuka ia berada di Kamar Kebutuhan dan sejumlah kejadian aneh tadi hanya mimpi atau imajinasi. Namun nyatanya, saat ia membuka mata, hal pertama yang didapatinya adalah Draco yang sedang mengayuh dayung. Perahu yang mereka tumpangi bergerak pelan di tengah lautan.

Menit-menit berikutnya mereka habiskan dalam diam. Hermione tak lagi menumpahkan kepanikannya dalam kata-kata, namun otaknya tak berhenti berpikir bagaimana mereka bisa selamat, dengan prioritas menemukan daratan dan tidak terapung-apung tanpa kepastian. Draco, yang mulai menikmati kayuhan dayungnya sendiri, tak ingin membuang tenaga dengan berbicara pada _partner_ -nya itu. Mungkin Draco memang benar, keheningan bisa membuat mereka lebih tenang. Dan lagi, perasaan canggung saat dua pasang mata bertemu pandang tanpa bicara tidak termasuk hitungan.

"Kau tahu ke arah mana kau mendayung perahu ini?" akhirnya Hermione memecahkan gelembung kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Daratan." Draco menjawab singkat.

Jawaban pendek Draco membuat Hermione kesal. Tanpa pertimbangan apapun, Hermione tahu Draco bukanlah bajak laut atau petualang ulung yang memiliki keahlian mendeteksi daratan dengan mudah. Sikapnya yang teramat tenang itu semakin membuat Hermione kehilangan kesabaran.

"Berhenti bersikap santai dalam keadaan seperti ini!" geram Hermione.

"Berhenti bicara! Suaramu membuatku tak bisa berpikir!"

"Oh, begitu? Memang apa yang kau pikirkan, huh?"

"Bagaimana menyingkirkanmu dari perahu ini."

Muka Hermione memerah, "Seenaknya kau berkata begitu. Kau yang menarikku ke tempat ini, Malfoy. Harusnya aku yang…"

"Diam!" Draco membentak, "Miringkan kepalamu!"

Hermione mengernyitkan dahi, "Apa?"

"Kau tak dengar? Miringkan kepalamu! Rambut tebalmu menghalangi pandanganku."

Kedua tangan Hermione memegang kepalanya. Jika waktunya tepat, Hermione ingin sekali menghujani Draco dengan mantra-mantra yang dapat menyiksanya karena perlakuannya tersebut. Meski kesal, Hermione tak urung memiringkan kepalanya.

Draco mempercepat kayuhan dayung pada perahu ketika dilihatnya sesuatu yang ia dan mungkin juga Hermione harapkan sejak tadi: daratan, tepatnya sebuah pulau. Dengan pasir yang menjorok ke lautan dan pohon-pohon yang berkelompok membentuk rerimbunan. Draco tersenyum puas. Ia mempercepat kayuhan pada dayungnya untuk bisa segera sampai di sana.

"Oh, Merlin!" pekik Hermione ketika berbalik dan mendapati pulau tropis yang berjarak beberapa meter saja di hadapannya. "Menurutmu ada orang lain di tempat itu? Maksudku, orang yang bisa menolong kita ke tempat dimana kita seharusnya berada?" tanyanya kemudian pada Draco. Yang ditanya hanya mengedikkan bahu.

Perahu yang mereka tumpangi perlahan mendekati pinggiran pulau tropis yang saat itu berperan menjadi penyelamat bagi keduanya. Hermione bergegas meninggalkan perahu ketika Draco baru saja menambatkan benda itu dengan menarik dayung dari lautan. Ia meraup segenggam pasir dengan tangan kanannya.

"Oh, tidak!" lagi-lagi Hermione memekik. Pasir di tangannya ia tumpahkan begitu saja.

"Kenapa? Oh, tunggu. Lupakan pertanyaanku tadi, aku tidak begitu peduli." Draco dengan santai melewati Hermione dan terus berjalan ke depan memasuki hutan.

"Kau harus peduli, Malfoy!" Hermione berteriak demi dilihatnya Draco mulai menjauh dari posisinya saat ini, "Pasir ini menandakan bahwa kita adalah orang pertama yang menginjakkan kaki di pulau tropis ini!"

…

.

To be continued…

.

.

Next:

Chapter 2 – Tropical Trouble

.

…

a/n (sebagian besar berisi curhatnya Author):

Aaaaa… It feels good to be back! Saya rindu sekali dengan fanfiction. Melihat statistik cerita sendiri, ternyata saya sudah dua tahun lebih tidak menulis apa-apa. Tapi sekarang saya kembali dengan cerita multichapter baru. Sebenarnya, fanfiksi multichapter itu adalah kelemahan saya. Konsistensi menulis saya masih harus perlu banyak dilatih, dan saya akan berusaha untuk bisa lebih konsisten untuk melanjutkan story ini, melanjutkan Diary Mimpi, serta menulis fanfiksi lain, multichapter maupun one-shot. Doakan semoga saya tidak kehilangan motivasi dan inspirasi untuk menulis.

Oya, Chapter 2 sudah selesai ditulis dan akan saya posting minggu depan, mudah-mudahan bisa berbarengan dengan Diary Mimpi Chapter 8 dan fanfiksi lainnya. Doakan!

Jadi, yang sudah baca chapter ini, maukah meluangkan waktu untuk review?

Warm regards,

MM


	2. Tropical Trouble

**Chapter Summary:**

Sebelumnya, Draco menyentuh dayung yang ternyata adalah sebuah portkey. Ia dan Hermione harus terapung di lautan sebelum menemukan sebuah pulau tropis. Masalah timbul ketika Hermione mengetahui bahwa pulau itu belum pernah disinggahi manusia.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER:**

JK Rowling yang menciptakan Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger tapi tidak mempersatukan mereka dalam buku maupun filmnya. Meski plot ini adalah realisasi dari imajinasi saya, tidak ada keuntungan materiil apapun yang saya harapkan.

.

.

PORTKEY PROBLEM

Chapter 2 - Tropical Trouble

.

.

Draco menghentikan langkahnya. Saat ia berbalik, Hermione berani bertaruh ia melihat rona kecemasan dalam wajah pucat Draco. Tapi ekspresi itu hanya berlangsung dalam hitungan detik, karena sejurus kemudian kedua mata kelabunya menyipit, dan sudut mulutnya terangkat membentuk senyuman menyeringai.

"Kau tahu apa artinya itu?" tanya Hermione. Ia mengalami sedikit kesulitan untuk menafsirkan ekspresi Draco yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya, salah sasaran.

" _Well_ , aku tahu benar, Granger," Draco menjawab seraya berjalan mundur beberapa langkah, "Karena aku berada lebih depan darimu, yang artinya aku orang pertama yang menginjakkan kaki _lebih jauh_ di pulau ini, akulah yang berhak menamai pulau ini dengan namaku. Menurutmu mana yang lebih baik? Dracotopia atau Dracoland?"

Hermione terperangah. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tak percaya dan berharap banyak bahwa apa yang ia dengar tadi adalah sebuah lelucon.

"Jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil, Malfoy! Kau tahu apa yang terjadi jika kita tidak segera pergi dari pulau ini? Kita mungkin akan berakhir seperti Tarzan dan menjadi manusia hutan!"

Kini giliran Draco yang terperangah mendengar kata-kata Hermione. Dahinya berkerut-kerut.

Untuk pertama kalinya di hari itu, Hermione mengerti ekspresi wajah Draco. Itu adalah ekspresi ketidaktahuan, atau lebih tepatnya, tidak mengerti.

"Tarzan? Kau tidak tahu kisah bayi manusia yang terdampar di hutan dan diasuh oleh sekumpulan hewan buas?"

Draco menggeleng pelan.

"Tarzan? Kisah klasik karangan penulis Inggris terkenal pada masanya. Ah, aku ingat Mum pernah membacakan kisah itu untukku sebelum tidur. Aku tak percaya saat ini aku akan bernasib sama seperti tokoh utama dalam kisah itu."

"Kau mungkin lupa, Granger, kalau masa kecilku tidak terkontaminasi oleh kisah-kisah muggle."

Hermione mendengus kesal, "Oh, lupakan! Yang harus kita pikirkan saat ini adalah bagaimana kita akan bertahan hidup, dan bagaimana kita pulang."

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Alam menyediakan apa yang kita butuhkan. Makanan, misalnya, tersimpan melimpah di dalam hutan."

"Ya," cibir Hermione, "dan alam dengan senang hati akan menunjukkan sejelas-jelasnya mana makanan yang aman dimakan dan mana yang akan membunuh," ujarnya sarkastik, " _Good thing is_ Mum dan Dad pernah membawaku berkemah ke hutan sebelumnya. Lagipula, aku sudah membaca berbagai jenis Buku Panduan untuk Bertahan Hidup di Alam Liar. Setidaknya salah satu dari kita mengerti kalau membaca buku akan bermanfaat pada suatu saat."

" _Please_ , aku punya kehidupan lain selain membaca buku."

"Kita akan lihat kehidupan siapa yang bisa membuat kita bertahan di pulau ini."

Selesai berkata seperti itu, Hermione berjalan begitu saja melewati Draco yang masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Meski perkataan Hermione tadi tidak dimaksudkan untuk mengandung pesan tersembunyi apapun, Draco menganggap itu adalah sebuah tantangan. Apa lagi yang diinginkan seorang Hermione Granger yang kompetitif selain sebuah persaingan? Tak peduli di tempat apa mereka berada, Draco selalu meyakini jika julukan Miss-Know-it-All tidak semata-mata diberikan kepada Hermione. Perempuan itu memang tahu segala hal. Dan ia akan memanfaatkan pengetahuannya semaksimal mungkin. Hermione tak akan peduli jika menonjolkan kemampuannya dalam mengetahui banyak hal akan merendahkan kemampuan lain yang sebenarnya dimiliki Draco. Tapi kali ini, Draco Malfoy tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi. Ia mengikuti Hermione dengan melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat dari biasanya, menyusul partner Ketua Muridnya itu masuk ke dalam hutan.

oOo

Mereka akhirnya menghabiskan waktu dengan mengumpulkan persediaan makanan. Hermione tak henti-hentinya menceramahi Draco agar hanya mengumpulkan buah berwarna hijau, muda atau tua, dan daun-daun yang permukaannya tidak kasar, tidak berlendir dan tidak mengeluarkan bau tidak enak lagi menyengat. Ia juga tak lupa memberitahu Draco untuk tidak tergoda dengan buah beri berwarna merah atau ungu cerah yang terlihat enak jika dimakan namun ternyata bisa mematikan.

Matahari sudah condong ke barat. Waktu senja telah berganti dengan malam ketika Draco yang sudah lelah mengumpulkan bahan makanan memutuskan pergi ke pesisir pulau untuk mencari sumber air yang bisa diminum.

"Hey!" seru Hermione, ia serta merta menghentikan pekerjaannya memilah-milah daun dan buah. "Kau pikir kau akan kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" tak ada nada peduli dari suara Draco.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku. Hanya ada kita berdua di pulau asing ini, dan jika salah satu dari kita menghilang atau terluka, itu akan menambah daftar panjang masalah yang sudah ada." Hermione menghela napas, "Malfoy, kau hanya tinggal mengatakan kau akan pergi kemana. Begitu sulitkah hal sekecil itu untukmu?"

" _Fine_ ," ujar Draco tak sabar. "Aku mencari air untuk minum."

"Jangan bilang kau akan meminum air laut." Hermione berkata seolah ia bisa membaca pikiran Draco.

Merasa heran, Draco kini mulai menanggapi Hermione dengan serius, "Tadinya…" ia berkata pelan.

Hermione menghembuskan napas berat, "Air laut bukan untuk diminum, Malfoy. Kalau kau ingin minum, kita bisa mencari sumber air dari batang pohon. Beberapa jenis pohon menghasilkan cairan yang bisa kita minum dengan aman."

Ingin sekali Draco menyangkal pernyataan yang baru saja dilontarkan Hermione, namun ia tak punya cukup argumen untuk memulai perdebatan di antara mereka. Jadi Draco hanya melangkah gontai dan duduk di hadapan gadis Gryffindor itu, setengah hati menerima kenyataan bahwa Hermione memiliki bekal yang lebih dari cukup untuk bertahan hidup dengan pengetahuan yang disimpan dalam otaknya.

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Draco selain memperhatikan Hermione yang tengah mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya untuk menumpuk daun-daun dan menyusun buah-buah agar terlihat rapi.

Lagi-lagi, Hermione menghentikan pekerjaannya saat ia menyadari bahwa Draco tidak lepas menatapnya.

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang ingin minum?" tanyanya kemudian.

Draco mengangguk, "Dan tadi kau melarangku untuk meminum air laut."

"Aku sudah memberitahumu untuk mencari sumber air dari batang pohon." Hermione meninggikan nada suaranya, "Demi Janggut Merlin, kenapa kau tidak pergi dan mencari sendiri?"

" _You're stubborn and bossy, you know that_?!" tanpa Hermione sadari, Draco membalas perkataannya dengan nada yang tinggi pula.

Untuk sesaat, hati Hermione mencelos mendengar perkataan Draco. Sebersit pikirannya meyakini bahwa perdebatan akan segera hadir di antara mereka. Hermione memutuskan untuk berkata lebih pelan dari sebelumnya, "Aku tidak peduli apa pendapatmu tentangku, Malfoy. Tapi kau harus tahu jika sifatku itulah yang akan menyelamatkan kita pada akhirnya."

"Oh ya? Apakah sifat burukmu akan membuat kita keluar dari tempat ini dan kembali ke Hogwarts? Apakah sifat keras kepalamu bisa menembus dinding Hogwarts agar kita bisa ber-apparate kesana?"

"Aku hanya mencoba menyelamatkan kita berdua!" Hermione berkata geram. Tak lagi ia pedulikan untuk menjaga nada suaranya agar mereka tidak terlibat dalam adu mulut seperti ini, "Kau yang menarikku masuk ke dalam portkey sialan itu. Kalau kau tidak melakukan itu, aku tidak akan ada di tempat ini dan kau mungkin tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke Hogwarts. Satu hal yang akan sangat kusyukuri."

"Berhenti membicarakan apa yang sudah terjadi. Bukan salahku jika aku refleks menarik jubahmu saat itu." Draco membela diri. "Menurutmu aku bahagia dengan kehadiranmu di sini? Miss Know-it-All dan segala hal yang diketahuinya membuatku hampir gila!"

"Kau harusnya bersyukur, Malfoy!" ada getar tercipta dalam suara Hermione.

"Apa yang harus disyukuri? Terjebak di tempat ini bersamamu? Atau mendapatkan partner Ketua Murid yang lebih pintar dariku? Bahkan kau selalu bersikap layaknya ratu yang memegang semua kendali saat kau tahu aku menduduki jabatan yang sama denganmu!"

Hermione tertawa sinis, "Oh, bukankah tadi kau mengatakan untuk tidak membicarakan apa yang sudah terjadi? Lihat siapa yang akhirnya menelan ludah sendiri," cibirnya.

Wajah pucat Draco memerah mendengar kalimat terakhir Hermione, "Tak ada gunanya berdebat denganmu, Granger!" kata Draco kemudian sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Hermione sendirian.

 _Akui saja jika kau kalah_ , gumam Hermione dalam hati. Melihat Draco yang geram dan meninggalkan dirinya sendiri membuat Hermione berpikir beberapa kali untuk mengatakan jika Draco memang sudah kalah dalam perdebatan itu. Hermione tak lagi bertanya akan kemana Draco pergi. Ia tak lagi peduli, atau tidak ingin peduli untuk sekali ini. Pandangannya beralih pada tumpukan daun dan buah yang tadi ia kumpulkan bersama Draco. Memilah-milah bahan makanan itu tidak lagi menarik untuk dilakukan ketika perasaan campur aduk berputar-putar dalam hatinya.

Terkadang, menjadi seseorang dengan tipe pemikir seperti Hermione bisa merugikan. Mau tak mau, Hermione memikirkan kata-kata Draco tadi. Ini bukan kali pertamanya ia berdebat dengan Draco Malfoy. Tapi ini pertama kalinya Hermione mendengar Draco mengatakan secara langsung bahwa ia keras kepala, bahwa ia selalu memegang kendali untuk setiap hal selama mereka menjabat sebagai Ketua Murid, dan bahwa Draco membenci hal itu, membenci seseorang yang lebih pintar dan berkuasa darinya ketika mereka ada dalam jabatan yang sejajar.

 _Tapi Malfoy terlalu malas untuk menjadi Ketua_ Murid, batin Hermione mencoba memberikan pembelaan untuk dirinya sendiri. _Harus ada figur tegas untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugas dan sejumlah tanggung jawab yang diberikan kepada pasangan Ketua Murid_. _Dan siapa lagi yang akan memegang kendali jika bukan aku yang memulai?_ Pikiran Hermione berkecamuk. Ia menyadari jika selama menjabat sebagai Ketua Murid, dirinyalah yang selalu memerintah dan mengambil langkah pertama untuk menyelesaikan semua tugas yang diberikan Profesor McGonagall padanya. Ia yang selalu mengajak Draco untuk berpatroli, ialah yang mengingatkan Draco tentang kode etik dan sejumlah peraturan yang harus mereka taati, dan ia juga mengakui bahwa dirinyalah yang membuat mereka berdua masuk ke Kamar Kebutuhan sehingga membuat Draco menyentuh dayung yang ternyata adalah portkey. Dan di sinilah mereka berakhir. Di pulau tropis tak berpenghuni.

Hermione kembali mencoba memahami bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan Draco atas sikapnya selama ini. Ia sudah lama mengenal Draco Malfoy. Mereka berdua sudah saling mengenal nama sejak hari pertama mereka menginjakkan kaki di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. Tapi enam tahun berikutnya tak lagi berarti. Kebencian Draco pada Harry yang merupakan sahabat baik Hermione membuat mereka tak membuka diri satu sama lain untuk saling berinteraksi. Hanya beberapa bulan ini Hermione mencoba mengerti bagaimana sikap Draco Malfoy yang sebenarnya. Namun waktu yang relatif singkat itu tidak cukup untuk Hermione menyadari jika sifat ular Slytherin yang tak ingin terkalahkan memang melekat dalam diri Draco. Dan Hermione yang menampakkan seluruh kemampuan dan pengetahuan yang dimiliki mungkin menakuti ular yang tak ingin tersaingi.

Hermione menghela napas berat. Memikirkan itu semua membuat ia merasa lelah. Ia menggeser duduknya ke belakang lalu bersandar pada sebatang pohon yang cukup besar. Kedua matanya menatap nanar pada dedaunan dan buah-buah yang sudah berhasil mereka kumpulkan. Beberapa belum sempat tersusun rapi. Hermione tersenyum samar saat mengingat bagaimana mereka bekerja sama mengumpulkan makanan itu. Untuk sesaat, ia bertanya-tanya mengapa mereka sulit bekerja sama ketika melakukan tugas sebagai Ketua Murid.

Gadis bermata hazelnut itu kemudian kembali mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya, menciptakan sebuah api unggun di atas daun-daun kering yang berserakan di depannya. Kini Hermione mulai bertanya-tanya kemana perginya Draco dan kapan ia akan kembali.

Suara langkah yang mendekat seakan menjawab pertanyaan itu. Draco Malfoy muncul dengan sebuah cawan berukuran cukup besar yang ternyata terbuat dari daun-daun yang ditransfigurasi menjadi lebih keras.

"Oh, Malfoy." Hermione mendesah lega.

"Aku mengumpulkan air dari batang pohon seperti yang kau katakan," kata Draco tanpa menunggu Hermione bertanya, nada suaranya kini kembali seperti biasa, "dan aku mentransfigurasi beberapa daun sebagai tempatnya, agar kita tak perlu mengumpulkan air lagi besok pagi."

Penjelasan Draco membuat Hermione terpana untuk beberapa saat.

"Wow," Hermione mengerjapkan mata, "Itu ide cemerlang, Malfoy."

"Kau belum tahu apa yang bisa aku lakukan."

Pada kenyataannya, Hermione mengakui bahwa apa yang Draco lakukan adalah sesuatu yang pantas mendapat pujian. Tapi selain mengatakan bahwa itu adalah ide bagus, Hermione tak berkata apa-apa lagi saat mata hazelnutnya bertemu dengan iris kelabu milik Draco. Keduanya sudah dikatakan mampu mengendalikan emosi masing-masing ketika tatapan itu tak berubah menjadi perdebatan lagi.

"Aku membuat api unggun," Hermione melepaskan tatapannya, mencoba mengendalikan diri dari perasaan canggung yang mulai mendera.

"Aku bisa melihatnya," ujar Draco datar.

Hermione mengangguk-angguk. Ia tidak mengharapkan jawaban yang lebih dari Draco.

"Aku akan tidur di sini kalau kau tidak keberatan," kata Hermione kemudian.

"Kau bisa tidur di mana saja. Hanya ada kita berdua di pulau ini," Draco menanggapi tak acuh.

Tawa kecil berderai dari mulut Hermione, "Ya. Harusnya kita merasa beruntung hutan hujan di pulau ini tidak dihuni binatang buas apapun. Sepertinya kita tidak akan berakhir menjadi Tarzan."

"Berhenti menceritakan kisah muggle-mu!"

"Maaf," Hermione berkata pelan.

Hening. Mereka berdua terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Menurutmu pulau ini masih berada di dataran Inggris?" kini giliran Draco yang memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

Hermione terdiam beberapa saat, mencoba mencari kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Draco. Namun hanya satu kata yang bisa ia ungkapkan, "Entahlah." Hermione berani bersumpah atas nama Merlin jika ia pun tak tahu di mana tepatnya pulau ini berada.

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa?" Hermione bertanya heran.

"Kau tidak tahu di mana pulau ini berada?" Draco balik bertanya seolah Hermione tidak mengetahui informasi yang semua orang tahu.

"Ada beberapa hal di dunia ini yang tidak aku tahu, Malfoy!" tegas Hermione.

"Oh, _well_ , ternyata julukan Miss Know-it-All tidak sepenuhnya pantas diberikan kepadamu."

"Terserah apa katamu. Aku lelah," ujar Hermione seraya mulai membaringkan diri di atas daun-daun yang telah ia tumpuk menjadi semacam pembaringan. " _Good night,_ Malfoy," katanya, "dan jangan tidur terlalu dekat denganku." Ia berkata lagi sebelum membalikkan badan dan membelakangi Draco.

Draco mendengus. Meski ia sedikit kesal dengan kalimat terakhir Hermione, Draco tak berpindah sesenti pun dari posisinya. Ia menyandarkan diri pada sebuah batang pohon, melirik Hermione yang memunggunginya sekali lagi lalu mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya sendiri untuk merapalkan mantra perlindungan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua. Draco menatap langit malam yang menampakkan bintang-bintang yang saling berjauhan sebelum akhirnya memejamkan mata.

oOo

Paginya, Hermione mendapati Draco masih terpejam di sebelahnya ketika ia bangun. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia memandangi Draco tidur, mengingat partnernya itu sering tertidur di sofa Ruang Rekreasi mereka di saat-saat yang sebenarnya tidak tepat untuk tidur. Tapi kali ini, ia tak lagi merasa kesal seperti biasanya, apalagi ketika merasakan adanya mantra perlindungan di sekeliling mereka. Hermione sepenuhnya ingat jika dia tidak memasang mantra perlindungan malam tadi, dan lagi, ia tak menyuruh Draco untuk melakukannya. Jadi ia hanya bisa bermuara pada satu kesimpulan yang membuatnya tersenyum: sang Ketua Murid Putra kini mulai menampakkan tanggung jawabnya. Mereka hanya berdua di hutan itu. Dan jika bukan Hermione yang memasang mantra perlindungan, maka Draco-lah orangnya. Karena Hermione sudah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa tidak ada penyihir atau orang lain di hutan ini selain mereka berdua.

Rasa kesal Hermione akan keegoisan dan kemalasan Draco kini mulai berkurang. Bahkan ketika Draco membuka mata dan sudah benar-benar terjaga dengan bangun dan terduduk, Hermione menyambutnya dengan senyum manis yang tidak biasanya ia berikan pada Draco.

"Selamat pagi," katanya ramah.

Draco yang baru kali itu mendengar nada ramah dalam suara Hermione tak langsung menjawab. Ia masih berada dalam ruang ilusi antara mimpi dan realiti, mencoba mencerna bahwa Hermione yang lemah lembut di depannya itu bukanlah bagian dari mimpinya semalam melainkan kenyataan yang tengah dihadapinya.

"Apa?" tanya Draco kemudian, terperangah.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau mendengar ucapan selamat pagi, 'kan?" Hermione yang merasa keramahannya tidak disambut baik balik bertanya.

 _Darimu? Ini pertama kalinya_. Draco membatin. Sudah berminggu-minggu ia dan Hermione tinggal di ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid, tapi tak pernah sekalipun Draco mendapatkan ucapan selamat pagi dari Ketua Murid Putri itu. Alih-alih, paginya akan disambut dengan pidato kedisiplinan ala Hermione yang mencakup kode etik Ketua Murid, peraturan-peraturan khusus yang tak boleh mereka langgar dan sejumlah daftar kegiatan yang harus dipenuhi mereka pada hari itu untuk membuat murid-murid Hogwarts lain berdisiplin, kedisiplinan yang tolak ukurnya berkiblat pada Hermione.

"Apa maumu, Granger?" ujar Draco akhirnya. Setelah ia yakin benar ada sesuatu yang salah dari ucapan selamat pagi Hermione.

Roman muka Hermione yang ceria seketika berubah menjadi kecewa. "Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat pagi karena _mood-_ ku amat baik ketika bangun tadi. Apa susahnya untukmu membalas ucapan itu, huh?"

Dan mereka hampir mulai berdebat kembali, bahkan dalam waktu sepagi ini, ketika mereka berdua belum lama terbangun dari tidur masing-masing.

"Oke, oke. Selamat pagi, Granger." Draco menyerah, " _There, I said it_. Apa harus aku tambahkan dengan basa-basi: 'Bagaimana tidurmu semalam?'" Ia memasang wajah manis yang dibuat-buat.

Hermione mencibir, "Aku tahu kau hanya pura-pura peduli tentang itu," katanya, " _But I'll answer it, anyway_. Tidurku nyaman sekali, Malfoy, terima kasih. Dan itu karena ada seseorang yang memasang mantra perlindungan untuk kita berdua. Kau tahu siapa orang itu?" tanya Hermione menggoda.

Draco memutar bola matanya, "Ayolah, Granger. Itu bukan sesuatu yang harus dibesar-besarkan."

"Jika kau yang melakukannya, itu satu hal yang besar."

"Aku memasangnya untuk kita berdua, bukan hanya untukmu," kata Draco dengan suara lebih pelan, nyaris berbisik.

"Aku bisa mendengarnya, Malfoy!" seru Hermione seraya mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya, menghapus mantra perlindungan di antara mereka. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?"

Draco mengangkat bahu, "Bukankah kau yang selalu punya daftar kegiatan harian? Lucu sekali kau bertanya padaku tentang itu," sindirnya.

"Kita tidak sedang berada di Hogwarts, Malfoy! _We're all in this together_. Kau harus ikut berpikir apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan di hutan antah berantah ini."

"Maksudmu, selain mencari jalan untuk pulang?" akhirnya Draco mengucapkan apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan sejak tadi. Sebenarnya, Draco tak habis pikir mengapa baru kali ini Hermione mengatakan bahwa ia dan gadis berambut cokelat itu harus memecahkan suatu masalah bersama. Hermione selalu sigap mengambil langkah dalam setiap tugas Ketua Murid mereka, tanpa menanyakan pendapat Draco sebelumnya. Ia rasa terdampar di negeri entah di mana ini sedikit banyak mengubah pemikiran Hermione tentang arti bekerja sama.

Hermione menghela napas setelah lama terdiam, "Kita sebenarnya bisa ber-apparate ke Hogsmeade, meski aku tak tahu pasti apakah kunjungan sekolah ke Hogsmeade sudah dibuka hari ini atau belum. Tapi…" kata-katanya menggantung di udara. Hermione menyadari ia ingin kembali ke Hogwarts, menjalani hidup normalnya dan melewatkan kesempatan untuk tinggal di hutan atau menjadi Tarzan. Hermione pun tahu jika Draco menginginkan hal yang sama. Tetapi ada satu titik di dalam hatinya yang mengatakan bahwa saat ini, saat-saat yang ia lalui bersama Draco di tempat yang tak mereka ketahui ini merupakan saat-saat terindah bagi Hermione. Ada waktu dimana ia menyadari sifat-sifat buruknya, ada saat dimana ia mengetahui Draco memiliki sisi baik yang tak pernah ia lihat di Hogwarts, dan ada rasa yang menginginkannya untuk tetap seperti ini lebih lama lagi. Dan ketika mereka pulang, Hermione merasa ia akan merindukan saat-saat itu. Ia tak mau melepaskannya begitu cepat dengan memutuskan untuk ber-apparate ke Hogsmeade.

" _Well_ , kita harus coba," potong Draco.

"Ya, tapi, bukankah… kita sebaiknya…" Hermione berkata gugup, "sarapan dulu?" Dan ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati ketika selesai mengatakan kalimat itu. Rasa takut jika Draco akan curiga dengan ajakannya itu dan mengira bahwa ia hanya ingin mengulur waktu membayangi benaknya.

Namun Draco tak mencurigai apapun dari kata-kata Hermione. Sekali lagi, ia mengedikkan bahu. "Ya, kurasa kau benar," Draco memandangi daun-daun dan beberapa buah beri yang sudah ia dan Hermione petik kemarin, "Kita tak akan membuang makanan alam ini begitu saja."

Entah kenapa, Hermione mendadak merasa bahagia mendengarnya. Ekspresinya kembali ceria, "Tentu saja, kita sudah capek-capek memetiknya. Dan aku sudah memilih makanan yang memang aman untuk di makan."

Draco tak berkomentar apapun. Ia meraih lembaran daun dan membentuknya menjadi sejenis cawan yang ia gunakan untuk mengambil air minum.

"Menurutmu, mana yang pantas untuk dijadikan makanan pembuka?" Hermione bertanya ketika mereka berdua sudah saling berhadapan dengan makanan-makanan yang mereka petik sendiri.

"Aku tak peduli," jawab Draco datar, "Daun apa ini?" ia meraih selembar daun yang bentuknya memanjang.

"Dari bentuknya yang menyirip, kurasa itu daun Asylagus, daun yang biasa digunakan untuk membungkus makanan yang dikukus." Hermione menjawab pertanyaan Draco sambil meraih daun yang sama. "Kau ingin memakan ini?"

"Apa ini aman dimakan?" Draco balik bertanya.

"Ya, tentu saja. Jenis daun seperti ini digunakan sebagai salah satu bahan makanan, jadi sudah pasti ini aman. Aku akan memakannya sebagai bukti," selesai berkata seperti itu, Hermione menyobek lembaran daun Asylagus menjadi dua bagian dan memasukkan bagian yang berada di tangan kanannya ke dalam mulut. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Draco. Mereka tengah mengunyah daun itu dan mulai mengecap rasanya ketika, lagi-lagi, hal yang sama terjadi pada mereka berdua.

"Mulutkuuu!" Draco yang pertama kali berteriak serta merta memuntahkan daun dari mulutnya.

"Oh!" Hermione yang sudah telanjur menelan Asylagus terbatuk dengan ekspresi kesakitan karena tersedak.

"Kau!" teriak Draco penuh kemarahan pada Hermione. Kalimat selanjutnya yang ingin ia ungkapkan harus terpotong karena kini Draco sibuk meminum air yang masih tersedia di dekatnya.

"Aku tak… uhuk, menyuruhmu untuk memakannya. Uhuk, uhuk." Meski dalam keadaan panik seperti itu, Hermione masih berusaha membela diri.

"Simpan penjelasannmu, Granger!" bentak Draco. "Itu tadi rasa paling tidak enak yang pernah masuk ke tenggorokanku."

"Argh, pahit sekali!" Seolah tak mendengar komentar pedas Draco, Hermione mengipas-ngipas mulutnya. "Jangan habiskan airnya, Malfoy! Kau harus ingat kalau kau bukan satu-satunya orang yang merasakan rasa pahit ini."

"Biar kuingat saat lidahku sudah tak lagi terasa seperti ditempeli mentimun laut!" Draco menumpahkan air dalam daun yang sudah ditransfigurasinya menjadi wadah. Air itu hampir habis, bahkan sebelum Hermione sempat menyentuhnya sedikit saja.

Miss Know-it-All harus mencari cara lain untuk menghilangkan rasa pahit di mulutnya, mengingat persediaan mereka habis digunakan Draco. Pengetahuan yang ia dapatkan dari membaca buku akhirnya berguna ketika ia ingat harus mencari satu jenis tanaman yang tersedia di hutan seperti ini. Tanaman yang bisa menghilangkan rasa pahit Asylagus.

"Rasa pahitnya masih tak mau hilaaang!" Draco menjulurkan lidahnya ketika air di wadah hanya tersisa butiran-butirannya saja.

Melihat ekspresi Draco yang sudah jauh dari kesan elegan membuat Hermione memutuskan untuk tak bersikap egois dengan mengatakan langkah yang harus mereka lakukan selanjutnya.

"Tebu! Kita harus mencari tebu!"

"Tanaman macam apa lagi itu?" tanya Draco geram di sela-sela rasa pahit yang ia rasakan di mulutnya.

"Tanaman itu mengeluarkan zat gula yang manis dan bisa menjadi penawar rasa pahit dari Asylagus." Sifat penceramah Hermione tak berubah dalam situasi apapun.

" _Curse you and your bloody knowledge_ , Granger!" Lagi-lagi Draco membentak. Meski begitu, sepasang mata kelabunya kini mulai memandangi setiap sudut hutan dan bertanya-tanya mana di antara tanaman-tanaman di hutan itu yang bernama tebu dan bisa menghilangkan rasa pahit yang kini mulai terasa membakar mulutnya.

Sementara itu, Hermione menahan perasaan ingin muntah akibat setengah bagian daun Asylagus yang sudah ia telan. Dengan susah payah, ia membuka-buka semak dan mencari batang tebu di antara daun-daun yang saling tindih. Pasti ada di sekitar sini, setidaknya itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Hermione saat itu. Ia yakin benar, seyakin yang pernah ia baca dalam sebuah buku tentang bertahan hidup di alam liar dan buku-buku tentang hutan hujan yang juga terdapat dalam perpustakaan kecil di rumah orang tuanya.

Dan ternyata, sang tanaman yang menjadi sasaran pencarian sepasang Ketua Murid Hogwarts itu berada sekitar satu setengah meter dari tempat Draco mencari. Hanya dengan menyibakkan pelepah daun yang jatuh dari pohonnya, Draco akan dengan mudah bertemu dengan tanaman berisi gula penawar rasa pahit itu. Tetapi Draco yang kurang peka dengan keadaan sekitarnya seketika terkalahkan oleh insting tajam si nona Gryffindor. Hermione yang tiba-tiba berteriak, "Aku menemukannya!" spontan membuat Draco tersadar. Setengah berlari, ia menghampiri Hermione yang tengah berdiri di depan sebuah batang tebu. Ia berusaha mendapatkannya lebih dulu, namun Hermione juga tak mau kalah. Mereka berebut satu-satunya batang tebu yang Hermione temukan pertama kali sebelum akhirnya menyadari sesuatu.

Sensasi yang sama ketika menyentuh dayung di Kamar Kebutuhan yang kemudian mengantarkan mereka ke perahu kayu di tengah-tengah lautan tiba-tiba harus dirasakan lagi oleh Draco dan Hermione. Pikiran mereka yang masih terbagi antara keinginan untuk pulang dan niat untuk menikmati sarapan, ditambah lagi dengan lidah yang masih merasakan rasa pahit dari daun Asylagus membuat mereka sedikit terlambat untuk menyadari bahwa batang tebu yang Hermione temukan dan mereka harapkan bisa menghilangkan sedikit kemalangan yang terjadi pagi itu adalah portkey lain yang mengantarkan Draco dan Hermione ke dimensi yang berbeda, ruang dan waktu yang tak pernah mereka bayangkan sebelumnya.

…

.

To be continued…

.

.

Next:

Chapter 3 – As Sweet as Candies

.

…

So, what do you think? Feel free to leave any comments, critiques and suggestion in Review box. See you in the next chapter!

Cheers! –MM


	3. As Sweet as Candies

**Chapter Summary:**

Setelah terdampar di pulau tropis dan keracunan daun Asylagus, Draco dan Hermione mencabut tanaman tebu secara bersamaan. Mereka tidak menyangka jika tanaman itu adalah portkey lain yang membawa keduanya ke sebuah negeri asing.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER:**

Tidak ada yang bisa menyangkal jika dua karakter yang saya persatukan dalam fanfic ini adalah milik Madam Rowling semata.

.

.

PORTKEY PROBLEM

Chapter 3 – As Sweet as Candies

.

.

 _Puff!_

Dengan batang tebu masih dalam genggaman tangan, Draco dan Hermione mendarat di dataran empuk berwarna merah muda yang menguar aroma manis gula-gula. Untuk sesaat, Hermione mengira ia berada di salah satu ruangan toko sihir si kembar Weasley, sebelum akhirnya menyadari bahwa ia mendapati langit biru cerah berawan selembut permen kapas dan bukannya langit-langit yang biasanya terdapat di toko-toko yang ada di Diagon Alley. Rasa pahit, meski kini tinggal sedikit, masih bisa ia rasakan menempel di lidahnya. Baru saja ia bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada Draco ketika telinganya sayup-sayup mendengar suara decap kelezatan di sampingnya.

"Malfoy?" sapa Hermione ragu. Dilihatnya Draco tengah menikmati sesuatu berwarna merah muda di tangannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mengobati keracunan yang kau sebabkan," ujar Draco ketus. Hermione cemberut mendengarnya. "Dan aku akan berbaik hati padamu," lanjutnya kemudian, "Tanah tempat kita mendarat ini ternyata bisa dimakan. Dan rasanya, hmm, lebih manis daripada gula-gula yang ada di Honeydukes."

Hermione seketika terperangah mendengar kata-kata Draco. "Hey, bagaimana bisa kau menikmati makanan sembarangan yang berasal dari tanah tempat kita mendarat? Dan kau bilang Asylagus yang kutawarkan itu adalah racun?!"

Draco memandang Hermione dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan bahwa tak ada poin penting dalam kalimat Hermione sebelumnya.

"Kita tidak tahu tempat apa ini!" Hermione mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Ya. Jadi kenapa kau tidak mulai membuka buku-bukumu, Granger? Beri tahu aku kalau kau mulai menemukan sesuatu tentang tempat ini." Draco berkata santai.

"Berhenti bersikap sinis padaku, Malfoy!" kata Hermione kesal. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, memasang tampang marah yang hampir sama dengan tampang hewan yang menjadi patronusnya. "Dan berhenti memakan tanah itu!" katanya lagi ketika mendapati Draco semakin menikmati benda harum berwarna merah muda di tangannya.

"Kau akan tarik kembali kata-katamu saat mencoba tanah ini, Granger. Ayolah, jangan bersikap perfeksionis dalam setiap hal. Aku tahu masih ada sisa pahit getah Asylagus dalam mulutmu. Rasa tak enak itu bisa hilang seketika jika kau melakukan apa yang sudah aku lakukan dari tadi."

Meski tak ada maksud apapun dari kata-kata Draco tadi, Hermione merasa tersindir. Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti bicara dan mulai meraba permukaan tempatnya mendarat bersama Draco beberapa menit lalu. Permukaan itu amat lembut, persis seperti _sponge cake_ yang pernah dibuat ibunya saat liburan natal. Pelan-pelan, Hermione mencubit sedikit tanah berwana merah muda itu dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Tepat ketika ia hampir memasukkan secuil tanah itu ke dalam mulutnya, sebuah suara berdengung di telinga kanannya.

"Mencoba bersikap nakal, eh, Miss?"

"Aaargh!" Hermione terdorong ke belakang karena terkejut, menabrak Draco di sebelahnya tanpa sengaja hingga menyebabkan mereka berdua tersungkur.

"Granger, apa yang kau lakukan?!" geram Draco.

"Ada serangga berbicara di telingaku!" Hermione mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, berusaha mengusir apapun itu yang sudah membuatnya kaget setengah mati.

Ada suara lain yang bukan berasal dari mulut Hermione maupun Draco. Dan suara itu mirip dengan suara tawa terkikik, setidaknya jika manusia yang menghasilkannya. Keheranan karena mendapati kehadiran makhluk lain setelah sehari semalam berada di hutan antah berantah tak berpenghuni membuat Draco dan Hermione saling bertukar pandang. Rasa heran yang menyelimuti mereka semakin bertambah besar ketika mereka melihat makhluk kecil bersayap yang tengah tertawa dengan kedua tangan menutupi mulutnya. Makhluk itu mirip seperti pixie, hanya saja sayap dan baju mungil yang ia kenakan terdiri dari warna-warna pastel yang memberikan kesan manis, mengingatkan Hermione pada salah satu hiasan kue ulang tahun yang pernah ia lihat saat menghadiri pesta teman sekolahnya di taman kanak-kanak.

"Apa… eh, siapa kamu?" tanya Hermione perlahan.

"Ups!" makhluk itu menghentikan tawanya. Ia mulai berbicara setelah sebelumnya berdeham pelan, "Namaku Arista, peri gula-gula. Dan kau, Miss?"

"Er—Hermione, Hermione Granger." Hermione memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Oh, halo, Hermione. Kulihat kau membawa seseorang bersamamu," kata makhluk yang mengaku bernama Arista itu ketika melihat Draco.

"Oh, ya. Ini…"

"Menjauh dariku, Granger!" potong Draco cepat, bahkan sebelum ia dipersilakan untuk berbicara.

"Oh, ya. Maaf." Hermione spontan bangkit menjauhi Draco dan merapikan pakaiannya.

Draco melakukan hal yang sama. "Kalau aku boleh menyarankan, Granger. Kurangi berat badanmu kal—ouch!" Kini giliran kalimat Draco yang terpotong saat Hermione menyikut dadanya. Mendengar partner ketua muridnya menyebut-nyebut tentang berat badan hanya membuat kekesalannya bertambah.

"Aww, _sweet lover_!" Arista kini terbang berputar-putar dan kembali terkikik menyaksikan tingkah Draco dan Hermione.

"Tidak, Arista, er—kami bukan, bukan sweet lover seperti katamu tadi," ujar Hermione gugup. Susah payah ia menyembunyikan rona wajahnya yang kini menyamai warna tanah yang ia pijak.

" _Whatever you say_ , Miss." Arista mengerling nakal, "Siapa Mister berambut menakjubkan ini?" tanyanya kemudian seraya terbang berputar mengitari kepala Draco.

Draco mengibaskan tangannya kesal, membuat Arista mundur menjauhinya beberapa senti.

"Ouch, hati-hati mengibaskan tanganmu, Mister rambut indah. Kau bisa membuat Arista bernasib sama dengan cokelat yang dilebur."

"Apa peduliku?" Draco berkata kesal. "Dan namaku Draco. Jangan panggil aku dengan nama panggilan anehmu."

"Wow, baiklah Draco. Sepertinya kau perlu sirup raspberry agar bisa bersikap manis. Biar kubawakan kalian…"

"Tunggu, er—Peri Arista, itu cara kami memanggilmu, bukan?" Hermione mulai bicara. "Sebenarnya kami ada di mana? Tempat apa ini?"

Arista yang sesaat tadi bersiap-siap untuk pergi tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakan sayapnya dan menggantung di udara. Ia berbalik dengan cepat, lalu menatap Hermione dengan tatapan yang tak lagi ramah seperti pada saat kedatangannya. Tatapan sepasang mata biru mungil milik peri itu kini berubah tajam, kemudian ia berkata dengan nada galak. "Bagaimana bisa kalian tak tahu tempat ini tapi bisa sampai di sini? Siapa sebenarnya kalian, huh?"

"Whoa, whoa. Pelan-pelan, Nona!" Draco kini mengambil alih, " _For the record_ , kami tak sengaja sampai ke sini. Kami sendiri tak tahu kenapa bisa sampai di sini ketika kami memegang tanaman tebu sialan yang ternyata adalah portkey dan—"

"Tebu? Di mana tebu? Kalian membawa tebu? Boleh aku memilikinya?"

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya, Hermione dan Draco dibuat heran dengan sikap peri itu.

"Itu tebunya," tunjuk Hermione. "Kau bisa…"

"Aaa!" kata-kata Hermione terpotong dengan teriakan histeris Arista. Ia kembali terbang berputar-putar. "Aku tak percaya! Aku sudah lama tak melihat batang tebu ini. Bayangkan semanis apa gula-gula yang bisa kita ciptakan dengan tebu ini. Tunggu sampai temanku Clarissa mengetahuinya! Aku bisa jadi pahlawan!"

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Draco memotong tak sabar. "Hentikan ocehanmu, peri cerewet! Ada di mana kita?!"

Arista menghentikan ocehannya. "Maaf, maaf. Aku terlalu bahagia bisa melihat tebu lagi. Tebu itu untukku, kan?"

"Ya, terserah. Kau bisa mengambilnya kalau kau beritahu kami tempat macam apa ini."

Lagi-lagi Arista terkikik, "Ah, kalian pasti orang-orang baik. Aku akan beritahu Clarissa jika kalian adalah pahlawan yang datang dari dataran lain untuk menolong kita semua. Kalian berdua tunggu di sini!"

Hermione dan Draco bertukar pandang keheranan.

"Kau lupa sesuatu," sela Hermione, "Kau belum memberitahu tempat apa ini."

"Oh, ya. Selamat datang di Sweetopia, Draco dan Hermione. Tempat pembuatan gula-gula terbesar di dunia."

Untuk ke sekian kalinya, Hermione dan Draco saling bertukar pandang, tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi pada mereka.

oOo

Suasana hening mulai membuat Draco dan Hermione merasa tak nyaman. Sudah hampir dua puluh menit mereka hanya terdiam dengan dua peri mungil yang terus menerus terbang menggantung di hadapan mereka. Salah satu dari peri itu, Arista, adalah peri yang menyambut kedatangan Draco dan Hermione. Peri gula-gula yang ternyata mengagumi rambut pirang platina Draco. Tapi sepertinya ia lebih mengagumi tebu yang mereka bawa, terbukti dengan ekspresinya yang berteriak histeris ketika mengetahui bahwa Draco dan Hermione bisa sampai ke tempat itu karena menyentuh batang tebu yang ternyata adalah portkey lainnya.

Arista nampaknya ramah dan manis. Dalam hatinya, Hermione bisa beranggapan begitu karena dilihatnya peri berpakaian kuning dan hijau pastel itu mulai merasakan pula ketidaknyamanan yang berbaur dengan kehadiran mereka di sana. Masalahnya, sahabat Arista, yang juga diceritakan memiliki ketertarikan istimewa pada tebu tak berhenti menatap kedua pendatang di depannya dengan tatapan tajam dan menghakimi.

"Hmm," suara amat pelan keluar dari mulut Draco, bahkan tanpa membuka mulutnya sama sekali.

"Well…" Arista membuka suara, memandang sahabatnya dengan tatapan penuh harap agar segera mengakhiri kesunyian di antara mereka.

Seolah merasa terganggu, Clarissa, sahabat Arista yang memiliki tatapan mata tajam mendengus ke arah sahabatnya. Ia terbang mendekati Arista dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kirinya.

"Sudah kubilang, mereka datang dengan membawa tebu. Mereka kelihatannya orang baik," Arista berbisik.

"Sshh!" Clarissa memotong perkataan sahabatnya dengan kibasan tangan, ia kembali membisikkan kata-kata yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Arista.

"Aku tidak tahu." Hanya kalimat itu yang menjadi jawaban Arista. Masih dengan berbisik pelan. Hanya saja, kini Arista juga melempar pandang pada Draco dan Hermione.

Diacuhkan oleh makhluk-makhluk berukuran sama dengan kupu-kupu membuat Draco dan Hermione berharap bisa kembali ke Hogwarts saat itu juga. Meski pikiran keduanya sering bertentangan, kali ini mereka sama-sama berpikir untuk melakukan apa saja agar bisa kembali ke Hogwarts dan keluar dari dunia asing ini. Hermione bahkan berjanji akan bersikap lebih ramah pada anak-anak kelas satu dan dua yang sering melanggar peraturan. Ia akan melakukan tugasnya sebagai Ketua Murid Putri lebih baik lagi. Itu berarti peran Ketua Murid Putri akan sempurna, mengingat sebelum peristiwa-peristiwa aneh ini terjadi, Hermione sudah melakukan seluruh tugas Ketua Murid dengan baik.

Tak ketinggalan, Draco juga bernazar dalam hati jika nanti ia bisa kembali lagi ke Hogwarts. Ia akan mengurangi jam tidur siangnya. Tak lupa, ia juga akan membantu Hermione mengerjakan tugas-tugas Ketua Murid mereka dan satu atau dua kali akan menuruti apa yang partner ketua muridnya perintahkan. Menurut pandangan Draco, nazarnya itu sudah melebihi dari batas kemampuannya.

"Jadi, kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Clarissa?" tanya Hermione, "Pada kami, misalnya?" lanjutnya ketika ia merasa bosan dengan sikap Clarissa yang berulang kali berbisik-bisik dengan Arista.

"Ya." Tak disangka, Clarissa langsung menjawab dengan tegas. "Kalian ini sebenarnya… apa?" ia kemudian bertanya dengan ragu.

"Sudah jelas, kan. Mereka manusia!" teriak Arista tak sabar.

Hermione dan Draco saling bertukar pandang, melakukan komunikasi nonverbal untuk memutuskan siapa yang akan menjelaskan asal usul mereka pada dua peri itu.

Akhirnya Draco mengambil alih, "Kalian tahu Hogwarts?"

Arista seketika terperanjat, "Apa itu jenis cupcake yang belum kita tahu?" ia bertanya pada sahabatnya.

"Kurasa bukan," jawab Clarissa singkat.

Hermione menarik napas berat, mencoba bersikap sabar menghadapi tuan rumah Sweetopia itu. "Kami berasal dari Hogwarts," katanya dengan malas. "dan sebelum kalian bertanya tempat apa itu, Hogwarts adalah sekolah sihir di Inggris. Kami berdua adalah murid sekolah itu."

Kedua bola mata ungu milik Clarissa tiba-tiba membesar begitu Hermione menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tidak, sepasang mata itu tidak membesar karena terkesan, namun sebaliknya, Clarissa menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut dan tak percaya. Selebihnya, ada rasa takut terselip di sana ketika ia kemudian terbang beberapa senti menjauhi Hermione. Sementara itu, Arista memekik tertahan dan refleks menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Draco dan Hermione semakin tak mengerti.

"Jadi, kalian berdua…" Arista menggeleng-geleng dan mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "… penyihir?

"Ya. Tepat sekali," kata Draco santai, seolah tak terpengaruh dengan ekspresi ketidakpercayaan dari dua peri gula-gula di depannya.

"Dari mana kalian mendapatkan tebu yang kalian bawa itu?" tanya Clarissa kemudian setelah ia berhasil mengendalikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Ceritanya cukup panjang," Hermione menahan napas ketika benaknya mengulang kembali apa yang telah terjadi sejak kemarin siang. Dari mulai niatnya membereskan barang rampasan ke Kamar Kebutuhan, tangan Draco yang usil menyentuh portkey, mulutnya yang terasa pahit karena makan daun Asylagus, serta tebu yang kini ada pada mereka. Tanaman yang ternyata adalah sebuah portkey menuju Sweetopia, negeri para peri gula-gula. "Aku tak bisa menceritakan semuanya pada kalian. Lagi pula, aku ragu kalian akan mengerti dengan kisah yang sebenarnya memang benar-benar terjadi pada kami," ia melirik Draco sekilas, "Mari katakan saja kalau tebu ini adalah tanaman yang mengantar kami ke Sweetopia. Tanaman itu adalah kendaraan yang mendaratkan kami di tempat ini."

"Begitu saja?" Clarissa menyelidik. Di dalam pikirannya ada sejuta tanya tentang kalimat yang baru saja diungkapkan Hermione. "Bagaimana kami percaya kalau kalian bukan orang jahat? Terakhir kali Sweetopia kedatangan penyihir, tanaman tebu dan beberapa jenis buah penghasil sirup lenyap dari negeri ini. Bagaimana kalau kalian adalah penyihir yang sama seperti waktu itu?" kini nada suara Clarissa berubah melemah. Ia mulai ketakutan lagi. Juga terlihat bimbang. Sahabatnya, Arista, menenangkan dengan merangkul tubuh mungilnya.

"Tenanglah, mereka tidak terlihat seperti Penyihir dari Hutan Tropis. Mereka membawa tebu, bukan mengambil tanaman-tanaman kita lagi…" suara tenang Arista seolah menjadi tangan yang menepuk-nepuk bahu Clarissa, mencoba membuatnya bersikap tenang.

Napas Hermione kembali tertahan mendengar apa yang Arista katakan. Penyihir jahat yang menyebabkan ketiadaan tebu di Sweetopia itu ternyata berasal dari hutan tropis, entah hutan yang mana. Hermione berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mengatakan bahwa dirinya dan Draco mendapatkan tebu ini dari hutan tropis tempat mereka terdampar sebelumnya. Ia tak tahu dengan Draco, tapi Hermione berharap Draco juga akan melakukan hal yang sama: tak membicarakan dari mana tebu itu sebenarnya berasal.

"Hey, Clarissa." Draco akhirnya membuka suara setelah beberapa lama hanya terdiam, "Aku jamin jika aku dan Granger ini bukan berasal dari hutan tropis tempat penyihir jahat itu. Kami hanya murid sekolah sihir. Kami diajari untuk menggunakan sihir dengan baik, bukan malah merugikan orang lain karenanya." Slytherin berambut pirang itu kini mendekati Clarissa dan mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya pada kedua peri yang masih melayang-layang, "Terlebih lagi, kami berdua Ketua Murid di sekolah itu. Percayalah, kami orang baik."

Hermione tiba-tiba melongo menyaksikan kejadian tak terduga yang berlangsung di depan matanya. Apa benar laki-laki itu adalah Draco? Apa benar Draco bisa bersuara setenang itu dan berbicara agak menunduk agar bisa sejajar dengan kedua makhluk mungil yang meragukan mereka? Lalu kemana Draco yang selalu berkata sinis kepadanya? Draco yang selalu berdebat dengan suara yang lebih tinggi darinya?

" _See?_ " suara Arista membuyarkan pikiran Hermione. "Mereka hanya murid sekolah sihir. Bukan penyihir berkekuatan penuh yang ingin menguasai Sweetopia. Hihiii…" lanjutnya sambil terkikik.

"Tapi…" Clarissa termangu, memandang Arista dengan pandangan bertanya, "menurutmu… apa sebaiknya…" ia terbata menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Meski begitu, seolah sudah mengerti benar apa maksud sahabatnya, Arista tersenyum penuh arti. "Kita tak bisa hanya berdua untuk memutuskannya. Semua peri harus tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di sini."

Menyaksikan percakapan kedua peri itu membuat Hermione dan Draco semakin tak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka alami. Tetapi mereka terlalu malas menanggapi, pun berkomentar atau menimpali.

"Huh." Arista akhirnya mengeluarkan suara mengeluh, entah karena lelah atau bosan. Atau mungkin karena keduanya. "Miss, dan anda, Sir," katanya pada Hermione dan Draco, "boleh aku berkata jujur?"

Tak perlulah meminta izin segala, Draco berkata dalam hati. Dari tadi mereka sudah menyampaikan kata-kata dan cerita yang terkadang membuatnya kesulitan untuk bisa memahami. Dan Arista maupun Clarissa tak meminta izin untuk itu. Jadi, apakah sekarang mereka juga memerlukan izin hanya untuk menyampaikan kejujuran? Draco mendongkol kesal. Tapi alih-alih menyembur Arista dengan kata-kata dalam pikirannya, Draco hanya mengangguk setuju, setelah sebelumnya ia melihat Hermione yang tersenyum, mempersilakan peri bermata biru itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kita sebenarnya belum sampai di Sweetopia. Daratan ini hanya perbatasan saja."

Draco kini mengernyitkan dahi. Hermione menyimak, mencoba mengerti.

"Sweetopia ada di sana!" ujar Arista kemudian. Tunjuknya mengarahkan kedua pasang mata penyihir yang tengah kebingungan itu ke sebuah titik di seberang. Ke sebuah gerbang kecil, berukuran sekitar setengah meter, yang terbentuk dari berjulur-julur tanaman merambat dengan dihiasi bunga-bunga putih, ungu dan merah. Gerbang itu tak berpintu. Lubangnya membiaskan cahaya yang menyerupai pembiasan warna-warna pelangi.

"Apa itu?" Hermione spontan bertanya begitu menyadari ada gerbang lain di seberang daratan yang tengah ia pijaki sedari tadi. "Salah satu gerbang dalam Alice in Wonderland?"

Draco menoleh, melempar pandang kebingungan dengan kedua alisnya yang terangkat.

"Cerita masa kecil," Hermione menjelaskan, "Mum sering membacakan kisah itu padaku."

Mendengar penjelasan Hermione, Draco memutar bola matanya.

"Ayo!" tegur Arista, mengembalikan suasana. "Kita ke Sweetopia yang sebenarnya. Selamat bertemu dengan teman-teman peri kami! Yippie!" ajaknya bersemangat, "Oh ya! Jangan lupa tebunya. Kalian akan melakukan sesuatu dengan tebu itu."

Hermione dan Draco serempak bergerak mengikuti. Arista sudah terbang bersemangat menuju gerbang Sweetopia. Clarissa mengikuti di belakang dengan kepakan sayap yang tak sesemangat sahabatnya. Sementara sepasang Ketua Murid Hogwarts itu bertanya-tanya apakah mereka harus merangkak untuk bisa masuk ke sana.

oOo

Dan kini, di sanalah sepasang Ketua Murid itu berada. Di sebuah dapur yang lebih tepat disebut miniatur. Benda-benda di dapur itu mirip sekali dengan mainan masa kecil yang Hermione miliki di rumahnya. Mainan yang terkadang membuatnya memposisikan diri sebagai seorang chef ahli, mencipta makanan-makanan lezat nan terkenal, walau tak bisa dimakan sesungguhnya.

Beberapa puluh menit sebelum mereka sampai di tempat saat ini mereka berada, Hermione dan Draco disambut hangat oleh peri-peri Sweetopia lain yang jumlahnya ternyata lebih banyak dari yang diperkirakan. Seperti halnya Arista dan Clarissa, peri-peri yang berebut memperkenalkan nama mereka itu juga mengungkapkan ekspresi kesenangan yang sama ketika mengetahui jika sepasang manusia yang datang itu membawa tebu, jenis tanaman yang sudah lama menghilang di negeri para peri gula-gula. Sekejap saja, semua peri berkumpul, menghentikan sejenak pekerjaan mereka dari mengaduk adonan kembang gula, melelehkan cokelat, memilin permen-permen berbentuk panjang, menggulung marshmallow, dan semacamnya. Mereka semua berkumpul, di dataran empuk berwarna merah muda yang lebih luas dari perbatasan tempat Hermione dan Draco pertama kali mendarat.

Lalu semua berlomba-lomba mengeluarkan suara untuk berpendapat atau sekadar berkomentar. Ternyata Sweetopia adalah suatu negeri tanpa pemimpin. Tak ada raja maupun ratu, tak ada Perdana Menteri atau Kaisar. Mereka hidup begitu saja. Bersahabat, bekerja bersama-sama membuat gula-gula. Kebanyakan peri-peri itu perempuan—dan kebanyakan dari mereka berputar-putar di kepala Draco—jumlah peri laki-lakinya hanya sekitar satu pertiga saja. Maka ketika Clarissa menyampaikan rencananya untuk membuktikan bahwa Hermione dan Draco benar-benar orang baik dan bukannya penyihir jahat dari Hutan Tropis, semua ingin bersuara. Hermione Granger serta Draco Malfoy sekejap mendengar suara-suara berdengung dan puluhan pasang sayap yang mengepak-ngepak.

Dan akhirnya ujian itu ditentukan. Membuat satu jenis gula-gula dengan tebu sebagai bahan dasarnya adalah tes yang diberikan kepada Hermione dan Draco untuk membuktikan bahwa mereka bukan penyusup berbahaya yang terdampar secara misterius di Sweetopia. Tes itu pulalah yang kemudian mengantarkan mereka ke miniatur dapur itu. Tes itu juga yang membuat Draco kembali melongo tak mengerti entah untuk keberapa kalinya, sementara Hermione menatap bergantian benda-benda dapur dan bahan-bahan pembuat gula-gula di depannya, memikirkan apa yang harus mereka—atau dirinya—lakukan dengan material itu.

"Apa idemu, Granger?" kata Draco akhirnya, telunjuk tangan kanannya mencolek sirup raspberry di sebuah mangkuk kecil, lalu mencubit biskuit madu yang juga berukuran kecil dalam nampan yang dihidangkan para peri untuk mereka. Dalam hatinya, Draco berharap banyak bisa mendapatkan ide dari menyantap suguhan itu. Tapi nyatanya, sirup dan biskuit itu hampir tak terasa. Jangankan sampai ke otak, intisarinya mungkin lebih dahulu habis di kerongkongan sebelum berhasil mencapai lambung.

Hermione tidak lantas menjawab. Ia masih mengabsen satu demi satu bahan makanan yang ada di atas meja dapur mini itu. Berbagai macam sirup berwarna-warni dari buah beri, beberapa botol madu, beberapa guci berisi selai beraneka rasa, sari buah-buahan, dan berbaris-baris bumbu-bumbu manis seperti cokelat bubuk dan gula, serta tentu saja, tebu yang mereka bawa.

"Tebu adalah bibit gula," gumam Hermione, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, informasimu sangat berguna," balas Draco tak sabar, "sekarang gula-gula apa yang bisa kita buat dengan tanaman itu?"

"Diam! Aku sedang berpikir." Hermione memasang tampang galak.

Draco seolah menerima pukulan telak. Selama ini, ia yang lebih sering menyuruh Hermione diam ketika ia sudah berpidato panjang lebar tentang tugas-tugas yang harus mereka kerjakan. Tapi lihat sekarang, bahkan ketika ia hanya mengatakan dua baris kalimat saja, Hermione sudah menyuruhnya diam dengan nada paling galak yang pernah ia dengar. Sungguh, perempuan di pikiran Draco adalah makhluk yang sulit dimengerti dan selalu ingin menang sendiri.

Ia mencoba menghiraukan bentakan Hermione dengan tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Tangannya kini menyentuh benda-benda kecil di depannya.

"Berarti, jika peri-peri itu menyuruh kita menggunakan tebu sebagai bahan dasar utama, aku tak akan menggunakan gula lagi." Kini Hermione menyingkirkan toples berisi gula dari barisan bumbu-bumbu manis.

" _Aku?!_ " Draco protes, "Apa maksudmu? Mereka menyuruh kita membuatnya. _Kita_!" ia menekankan, "Aku harus ikut dilibatkan juga, Granger. Kenapa kau tidak tanya dulu apa aku akan menggunakan gula atau tidak?"

Hermione menghela napas malas, "Oh, ayolah, Malfoy. Menurutmu ini waktu yang tepat untuk berdebat?"

"Setidaknya kau harus tanya dulu pendapatku!"

"Baiklah," akhirnya, "kalau itu bisa membuatmu berhenti sewot. Kau kedengaran seperti Nyonya Gemuk setiap aku keluar asrama di malam hari."

"Silakan saja bandingkan aku dengan lukisan asrama yang sama seperti murid asramanya," ejek Draco.

Hermione cukup cerdas untuk mengetahui ejekan itu mengarah ke mana. "Jangan membahas sesuatu yang membuatku akan memantraimu!" ia mengeluarkan suara galaknya lagi, " _Let's stick to this business_!" katanya tak sabar, "Jika tebu adalah bibit gula yang berarti rasa manisnya akan lebih alami dari gula yang sudah ada, apa kita masih perlu gula, Malfoy?"

"Hmm, tentu saja tidak. Kita tak akan pakai gula," jawab Draco puas, " _See,_ Granger? Bukan hanya kau yang bisa menyampaikan pendapat seperti itu."

Dasar ferret menyebalkan! Hermione membatin. Draco hanya bisa mengulur-ulur waktu tanpa benar-benar membantu, sama seperti apa yang ia lakukan dengan tugas-tugas ketua muridnya. "Yeah, _clearly_." Hermione berujar kesal, "Kita tak akan pakai gula." Ia meraih toples gula itu, membuka tutupnya dan menumpahkan semua isinya tepat ke wajah Draco.

"Granger! Mataku!" Refleks, laki-laki berambut platina itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Ups, maaf. Aku hanya ingin membuat wajahmu lebih manis." Tanpa rasa bersalah, Hermione menjentikkan jarinya, membersihkan butir-butir gula yang sebagian tumpah ke meja dapur.

"Kau bermain-main dengan orang yang salah, Granger!" Setelah mengucek matanya, Draco meraih botol berisi sirup anggur, membuka sumbatnya dan menumpahkan semua isinya tepat ke kepala Hermione.

Lelehan sirup itu mengalir di rambut tebalnya. "Malfoy! Kau membuat rambutku lengket!" Hermione seketika berteriak, "Aku tidak membawa sampo! Dasar bodoh!" Seketika ia mengambil mangkuk berisikan sirup raspberry yang dihidangkan para peri, berniat membuat rambut mengilap Draco sama lengket seperti rambutnya.

"Tidak, cukup! Berhenti!" Draco cepat-cepat merebut mangkuk itu dari tangan Hermione, "Jangan sirup ini. Rasanya enak."

Hermione masih kesal. Ia tak peduli sirup itu enak atau tidak. Ia hanya ingin membuat Draco merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan sekarang. Lengket.

"Jangan," kata Draco lagi, "aku suka sirup ini. Kau mau coba?"

"Aku tidak mau mencoba apapun dengan rambutku yang lengket."

Draco menahan tawa, "Maaf. Kita bisa tanyakan pada Arista, barangkali kau bisa gunakan sampo peri."

Meski ia masih ingin mengutuk Draco, rasa kesal Hermione sedikit berkurang mendengar partner ketua muridnya meminta maaf. Draco jarang sekali mengakui kesalahannya, apalagi mengucapkan kata ajaib itu. Tapi sekarang, Hermione bisa mendengar dengan jelas kata maaf keluar dari mulut Draco, membuatnya penasaran apakah itu disebabkan karena Draco memakan sirup raspberry buatan para peri.

Sirup raspberry itu sepertinya bisa dimanfaatkan sebagai bahan gula-gula, pikirnya. Selain bisa membuat peri-peri Sweetopia percaya bahwa mereka bukan penyihir jahat, gula-gula buatan mereka nanti mungkin bisa juga membuat Draco berubah menjadi lebih ramah.

"Semanis apa sih sirup itu?" kata Hermione akhirnya, mengabaikan saran Draco yang menyuruhnya menggunakan sampo peri agar rambutnya tidak lengket.

"Kau coba saja sendiri," Draco menyodorkan mangkuk berisi sirup.

Hermione mencolek isi mangkuk dengan jari telunjuknya, sekilas mencium aromanya sebelum menjilat sirup berwarna merah muda itu. Ia menjilat jarinya sekali lagi dan meski benci mengakuinya, Hermione harus membenarkan apa yang Draco katakan: sirup ini amat lezat. Teksturnya yang lembut dan agak mengental itu berpadu sempurna dengan rasa manis yang pas, tidak terlalu manis, tidak juga asam atau hambar.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Draco, demi dilihatnya wajah Hermione yang tak lagi memasang tampang galak.

" _Well_ , rasanya lumayan."

Draco mengernyitkan dahi, "Ada yang tak beres dengan indera pengecap rasa manismu," katanya, sementara ia menciduk lagi isi mangkuk yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. "Kau bilang ini lumayan? Oh, aku akan meminta segalon penuh sirup ini untuk dibawa ke rumah. Aku tak habis pikir kenapa raspberry di Sweetopia rasanya berbeda dengan apa yang kita punya. Ini sangat lezat, bukan lumayan!"

"Tidak, tunggu!" Hermione cepat-cepat menimpali, "Aku bilang rasanya lumayan karena kupikir sirup itu bisa kita satukan dengan sari tebu dan sedikit madu. Kita akan membuat permen madu dengan lelehan sirup itu. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Mata Hermione berbinar-binar ketika berkata seperti itu. Ide cemerlang sudah hinggap di kepalanya.

Untuk sesaat, Draco menimbang-nimbang usul Hermione sebelum kemudian tersenyum penuh arti, " _As long as it involves this delightful syrup,_ aku setuju."

oOo

Mata-mata kecil itu membulat ketika Hermione menunjukkan nampan berisi belasan lolipop dengan lelehan sirup raspberry. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama dan tenaga yang tidak sedikit serta kesabaran yang tak terhingga untuk bisa menyimpan permen-permen loli itu di tempatnya sekarang. Hermione sudah menggiling dan memeras tebu untuk mendapatkan sarinya, mencampur madu dan beberapa bahan lain, lalu menyimpannya dalam cetakan dan memasukkan semuanya dalam mesin pembuat permen loli milik peri-peri Sweetopia. Apa yang dilakukan Draco ketika Hermione mengerjakan semua itu?

"Aku yang mencelupkan permen lolinya ke dalam sirup raspberry." Draco berkata bangga ketika Arista dan Clarissa terbang mendekat. "Cobalah, rasanya sangat enak."

Hermione memutar bola mata. Tipikal Draco. Selalu membesar-besarkan hal kecil yang dilakukannya.

"Jadi, alih-alih memakai gula, kalian menggunakan sari tebu?" tanya salah seorang peri laki-laki bertopi biru.

"Ya." Hermione yang menjawab, "Kami menggunakan tebu yang kami bawa. Kami bukan penyihir jahat yang mencuri tebu-tebu itu dari kalian. _In fact,_ sisa tebu yang tidak digunakan kami simpan di dapur. Kalian bisa menanamnya di sini dan tebu-tebu lain akan tumbuh. Tanaman tebu akan berkembang biak jika batangnya ditanam."

Ya, ya. Kini giliran Draco yang melengos bosan. Tipikal Granger. Selalu menampakkan pengetahuannya seolah ia yang paling pintar.

Arista dan Clarissa saling bertukar pandang sebelum keduanya beralih melihat isi nampan yang dibawa Hermione.

"Aku boleh mencobanya?" tanya Arista ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja," jawab Hermione, tersenyum.

"Asalkan kita bisa pulang dan tidak dituduh sebagai penyihir jahat yang suka mencuri," Draco berbisik di sebelah Hermione.

 _Buk_! Hermione menyikut rusuk Draco.

"Dasar berang-berang kasar!" Draco menggerutu.

Arista tak memedulikan ketegangan antara sepasang penyihir manusia pembuat permen-permen loli itu. Ia semakin mendekat ke arah Hermione yang memegang salah satu lolipop. Lelehan sirup raspberry berwarna merah muda di permen itu menetes ke permukaan tanah Sweetopia yang lembut. Peri-peri yang melihatnya tergiur, beberapa dari mereka tampak menelan ludah.

Pelan-pelan, Arista menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat permen loli berlumur sirup raspberry itu. Sekali, dua kali, lalu berkali-kali, ia terus menjilati permennya dengan mata berbinar cerah.

"Yummy," ia terkikik, berkata pada teman-temannya yang berkumpul di alun-alun Sweetopia. "Enak sekaliii!" Arista terbang meluncur ke atas dan berputar di udara. Sepasang sayap berkilaunya mengepak-ngepak. "Aku sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali memakan permen yang terbuat dari sari tebu. Oh, terima kasih. Terima kasih kalian berdua!"

Ada senyum puas yang terkembang di wajah Draco dan Hermione.

"Teman-teman, nampannya!" Kini Arista menjentikkan jari. Enam peri Sweetopia terbang ke depan, meraih nampan yang dipegang Hermione dan membawanya mendekati kerumunan peri-peri lain yang langsung berebut ingin melihat dan mencicipi permen loli buatan sepasang pengunjung asing di negeri mereka.

" _Good job_!" Clarissa yang sedari tadi diam saja membuka suara, "Kalian sudah membuktikan bahwa kalian bukanlah penyihir jahat."

"Ya, dan aku—er, kami, sudah bekerja keras untuk itu," ujar Hermione, cepat-cepat meralat perkataannya sebelum diprotes oleh seseorang. "Lalu apa kami bisa pulang sekarang?"

"Oh, tentu saja. Kami akan menunjukkan bagaimana caranya keluar dari Sweetopia dan kembali ke tempat kalian berasal," Arista yang menjawab, "meski sebenarnya, aku senang kalian berada di sini."

"Yeah, _that's sweet_ ," timpal Draco, "Tapi aku tak bisa terus berada di tempat yang penuh dengan dengungan makhluk-makhluk kecil."

Arista yang mendengarnya terbang mendekat ke depan wajah Draco sambil berkacak pinggang, "Kami tidak berdengung!" bentaknya. Ia menendang hidung Draco dengan kaki mungilnya.

" _Ouch_! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Peri Arista, aku minta maaf untuk temanku yang menyebalkan itu," Hermione segera mengambil tindakan sebelum peri-peri lain tersinggung dengan perkataan Draco.

"Lupakan saja, aku hanya sedikit kesal," suara Arista berubah riang, "Sebelum pulang, biarkan kami memberi kalian hadiah sebagai kenang-kenangan. Kalian berdua akan kami berikan Tampuk Kristal Sweetopia."

Tidak ada yang mengatakan bahwa Draco dan Hermione akan diberi hadiah setelah membuat olahan gula-gula dari tebu yang mereka bawa ke tempat itu. Jadi ketika Arista menyebut-nyebut tampuk kristal sebagai hadiah untuk mereka, keduanya bertukar pandang tak mengerti alih-alih bahagia.

Namun sebelum sepasang ketua murid itu menyadari apa yang akan mereka terima, peri-peri Sweetopia sudah terbang mendekat dengan membawa sebuah tongkat berwarna perak dengan tampuk kristal berbentuk bulat sempurna di atasnya. Ukurannya hampir sama dengan panjang standar tongkat sihir yang mereka miliki. Ada daya tarik tersendiri dari benda itu yang membuat Draco dan Hermione mengaguminya.

"Kami persembahkan, Tampuk Kristal Sweetopia." Arista berkata bangga.

Belum sempat tampuk itu diserahkan secara resmi, Draco dan Hermione sudah menyentuh tongkatnya secara bersamaan. Mereka merasa bangga dan bahagia bisa diberikan benda milik makhluk-makhluk ajaib di negeri pembuat gula-gula. Rasa puas memenuhi hati mereka sebelum keduanya menyadari tongkat itu memiliki kekuatan amat besar yang bisa mengangkat tubuh mereka hingga melayang ke udara. Perlu waktu beberapa detik bagi Hermione dan Draco untuk menyadari bahwa tampuk kristal dari negeri Sweetopia itu adalah portkey lain yang membawa mereka berputar dalam pusaran perubahan ruang dan waktu yang arahnya tak pernah bisa diduga. Namun sensasi portkey yang mereka rasakan kali ini sedikit berbeda. Alih-alih mendarat setelah beberapa saat, mereka malah terus terangkat ke udara hingga Draco bernapas tersendat-sendat dan Hermione merasa dadanya amat sesak.

…

.

to be continued…

.

.

Next:

Chapter 4 – Beyond the Earth

.

…

Kalau saya jadi Draco atau Hermione, saya nggak mau lagi menyentuh benda apapun sembarangan. Capek kan ditarik terus portkey berkali-kali?

Anyway, silakan review jika ada saran, kritik, atau komentar yang perlu disampaikan.

See you in the next chapter! –MM


End file.
